The Deidara Question
by Kobukat
Summary: Tobi and Deidara are off to capture the 3 tails, but along the way Tobi begins to be... well...Tobi. Sometimes it's good to think before one speaks. One shot, R&R please


Okay just to note I wrote this back when (due to voice casting) we finally found out Deidara's gender, but I didn't have an account at fanfiction yet, so it sat on my desktop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would probably ruin it, but at least I would know what was behind Kakashi's mask...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Fan-Fic Is brought to you by...Uzumaki Fish Food!

A favorite among fishman!

Kisame: wearing sunglass gives it a thumbs up. "I eat it on every mission!"

A bunch of Naruto clones both pre time skip and post: "We BELIEVE IT! To be good!"

--------------------------

The two dark characters wore black cloaks with red clouds printed on, and large straw hats whose paper tassels covered their faces... well one was. The other just wore an orange mask that had one eye hole and a swirl pattern like a snail or orange lollypop, and his black spiky hair seemed to explode from his head. Unlike the taller one who had an air of composure about him the other one seemed to be skipping along beside his partner singing in jibberish and getting on his partners last nerve. And it was these two Akatsuki members who were in trusted by their boss to bring in the 3 tails.

The orange masked guy turned to his partner who looked ahead trying to ignore him. "Hey! Hey Deidara Sempai?" He badgered, "Hey Deidara Sempai? Deidara Sempai?" He badgered some more. By now Deidara's face began to twitch in annoyance.

"Hey Deidara Sempai?" He asked again making the other stop and glare at him.

"WHAT Tobi? H'mm." He replied already dreading what was coming up.

Tobi grinned stupidly behind his mask. "Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked that question which he had asked Deidara every five minutes or so which annoyed him.

'GOD! Is he still going on about this?' He silently asked himself as he felt his face grow boiling red with anger. "Tobi will be a DEAD BOY if he doesn't SHUT UP!!!! H'mm!" Screamed his annoyed partner.

"Tobi looked at him blankly (I guess, hard to tell with the mask and all) "oh...Okay!" he replied happily.

'Better,' thought Deidara as he simply started skipping ahead quietly though moving his body like he was listening to music. 'Much better,' and Deidara started to relax when Tobi started to slow down once more after only ten seconds of blissful silence.

" Hey, Deidara Sempai I have a question..." He asked once more, this caused his taller partner to growl and throw down his hat revealing his blond hair and feminine features.

A few veins appeared he turned his face to Tobi and practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "FINE TOBI! FINE!!! YOUR A GOOD BOY!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?! YOUR A FUCKING SAINT!!!!!! H'MM!!" Deidara had to pant to regain his breath at his outburst. Tobi stood stock still.

"Um...That's not it." He replied quietly, though Deidara made no sign that he heard him over his own breathing. "I said that's not it Deidara Sempai, Tobi was wondering..."

"What!?" Interrupted Deidara as he finally regained his breath. Tobi fidgeted under his harsh stare and scratched behind his head.

"Tobi been wondering this for a while Deidara sempai... what are you sempai? A man or a woman?" Tobi asked the unwise question to his superior.

Deidara's face looked shocked and tiny. "Are you serious?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. His blue eyes seemed to gleam dangerously as they widened in anger, and his face was white with rage. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?! " He shouted as poor idiotic Tobi took a few steps away from his sempai. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!? H'MM!"

Tobi was frightened he had never seen Deidara look this angry, though he didn't really know Deidara long enough to know if he had ever been this pissed before. The poor new guy felt trapt if he gave the wrong answer he knew he might be used as a grenade against their next foes...or a tree. But poor Tobi didn't which of the two answers would be correct. "O-of Course! It's obvious you're-uh you're..." Tobi stuttered in hopes to stall to a Deidara who in anger was grinding his teeth. Suddenly Tobi thought he knew of an answer. "Both?" He squeaked hoping this answer was right, though not being very smart it of course was worse.

"Both?! BOTH!?! I am going to KILL YOU TOBI!!! NO EVEN WORSE! When I'm done with you you'll be NEITHER! H'mm!" roared an angry Deidara his teeth looked like fangs and it seemed like he was spitting out fire... at least to Tobi's overactive imagination.

"MEEP!" squealed Tobi as he ran off dodging exploding clay from his partner Deidara.

End!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Tobis were killed in the making of this fan fic though he was hurt really bad, but felt better after the author gave him some ice cream and a hug.

**Edit: woops there were some mistakes I didn't see, hopefully I fixed most of it. Thanks!**


End file.
